Spitfire Girl
by sparklingstar123
Summary: The Doctor trusts his TARDIS to take him where he needs to go after the loss of Amy


_For context this story is set with the eleventh doctor, just after he lost Amy._

The doctor closed the door of the Tardis slowly behind him and sighed, he was sobbing quietly, and his chest felt entirely empty.  
"Take me somewhere I need to go" He said out loud to the Tardis, the engines whirred to life and it quickly landed  
"I don't even want to know where we are, I trust you old girl" He said sadly with a smile before straightening his bow tie and opening the door.

He stepped straight into a street party, the streets were littered with union jacks there was laughter and singing. Before he could even turn, he was swept up in the arms of a joyous woman who kissed him and laughed  
"It's over, it's really over!" She giggled as she span him round, laughing at the strange look on his face.  
"What's over?" He asked puzzled as he moved in an awkward gangly way.  
"Where have you been? It's over the war is over!" She laughed again.  
"Ah so looking at your dress and the décor it's 1945? VE day." The Doctor stated as he pulled away from her and put her into the arms of a man who kissed her passionately.

He observed his surroundings closer and scanned the air with his sonic  
"Hmm 8th May 1945 and we are in Dorset" He stopped to breathe in the air "Ahh just what I needed sea air and some cheer, she knows me so well"

He smiled, put his sonic away into his pocket and made his way to another street party, taking a jam tart as he went  
"I love human food." He smiled to himself. "But no ball bearings yet, I do love a good ball bearing"

His attention was diverted away from the parties, the cheer and the happy people. In the corner of his eye he saw a woman slumped on a door step. Her head was in her hands and her body was shaking as she sobbed. It was such a public display of sadness but no one else seemed to care, they were so wrapped up in all of their joy, so this poor human was left to cry by herself. Being sad and alone wasn't a good thing, he of all people would know.  
"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down to her level.  
"Yes, I'm fine" She continued sobbing in her arms, not looking up at him.

The Doctor moved and sat next to her on the step.  
"Today is a very happy day for Europe, the war is finally at an end and you're sat all alone and you're crying. Why?" He whispered softly to her.  
"I got a telegram today, he was just missing…. now he's confirmed dead" She broke into stronger sobs.  
"Who?" The Doctor asked staring at her intently.  
"My finance… Flight lieutenant James Thorne, his plane went down over France, but they didn't find a body. I hoped he'd come back to me, I prayed every day that somehow, he'd fly back, and I'd see him in the aerodrome again. It's where we met and I just hoped that one day he'd come back to me" She looked up at the Doctor and her blue eyes were puffed and red.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." The Doctor sighed "What's your name?"  
"Ada Hart, please just go and join the party I'll be okay" She got up from the step and opened the front door.

The Doctor rushed behind to follow her in.  
"I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. I've just lost someone very special, she was so precious to me"

"How did she die?" She asked

"She didn't" The Doctor sighed

"Then how did you lose her? To another man?"

"I guess that you could say that, but she's happy and safe that's all that matters really" The Doctor smiled. "Now let's get you happy again, would you like a cup of tea? I've heard it can fix any English person's problems"

"I'd love one, what's your name anyway?"

"My apologies I come in uninvited and I don't introduce myself I'm the Doctor" He held out his hand, Ada stared at it

"Doctor Who?"

The Doctor whooped and went away into the kitchen where here was a clash and a clatter and some shouts as the Doctor wrestled to make two cups of tea. When he eventually arrived with two mugs, he handed one over  
"I couldn't find any biscuits" He said

"Well there is a war on, rationing makes it hard to get luxuries" She replied, puzzled that he seemed to not know about the war.

"Ah right yes, forgot about that… Anyway, where are all of your friends?"

"They've moved away, they don't need the WAAF anymore. There's no planes that need to be transported and any that do they have enough men to do that"

"So, you're a lady pilot?" The Doctor smiled

Ada rolled her eyes, she had endured the last 6 years of people questioning her job and even now she'd been decommissioned it was still being question.

"Yes, and I'm a damn good one"

"I bet you are"

"It's how I met him, I was delivering a Lancaster bomber and he couldn't believe anyone let alone a woman could fly and land it alone. He searched the entire aircraft expecting to find someone" She laughed before stopping as her face crumpled and she began to cry.

The Doctor shifted awkwardly in his chair before patting her back

"There there, why don't you drink your tea you'll feel better"

She took a deep drink before spitting it back into her tea  
"Did you put salt in this?" She retched

"Ah sorry I am an idiot it's sugar isn't it" The Doctor took the mug away and put it on the side

"Why would anyone put salt in tea?" She asked, she was slowly realising that the Doctor was an incredibly strange man and there was something else. But she couldn't quite but her finger on what it was.

"Well some species enjoy their tea with salt, others sugar I just mix it up sometimes"

Ada stared at him  
"Species?"

"Ah yes… I'm a traveller so I meet lots of different things."

"Where have you been? And why of all places have you come here?"

"Anywhere you can possibly imagine and more, I've been there! I needed somewhere for me to feel happy, I lost someone recently and I needed to see some joy."

"I bet I'm a barrel of laughs" Ada sighed

"No no no! I came over to you remember."

"But why?"

"I'm the Doctor I like to help people, and you seemed like you needed cheering up. Do you have any family?"

"No, it's just me, my parents were killed in the Blitz and my brother died at Dunkirk. I hate this war, it's done nothing but take things away from me."

"I understand that, I lost a lot of people I loved in a war once."

"When?"

"Oh, a long time ago, but never mind that! I want to see you flying, where's your plane?"

"I don't have one, and I lost my job so I can't fly anymore."

"Would you like to?"

"Of course!"

"Come on then" The Doctor took her hand and pulled her away from the house, along the streets before stopping off at his Tardis. "Ah here she is"

"A police officer call box?" Ada stared at him confused, the man was clearly deranged.

"Yes, she's my ship, I'm a pilot of sorts. Now come on!" He unlocked the door and beckoned her in. "Come along Ada"

Ada followed him in expecting to be in a cramped box but was surprised at the space inside, but the emptiness inside of her stopped any curiosity or excitement bubbling up.

"Any remarks?" The Doctor said expectantly he was waiting for the typical response of shock and running around the Tardis and back in for the 'It's bigger on the inside!'

"I prefer the Lancaster Bomber to this, or even my Spitfire"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor rolled his eyes "It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed

"And? You've told me that some species like salt with their tea and you lost loved ones in a war a long time ago, I'm not surprised by this to be honest. But what does this box do?"

"Now you ask the right questions!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly flaying his arms around. "This is my Tardis, I can fly her anywhere or anytime I like. Now where or when would you like to go?"

"I want to save James then" Ada said as her eyes lit up, she could have him back again!

"No, I'm sorry that's a fixed time event we cannot change that. I am so sorry, but we can't save him"

Ada's shoulders visibly dropped with sadness and she sighed

"Look I'm not up to this, I just want to go home."

"And sit in silence as you mourn him? Believe me you need company right now. We can go back to

see him but that's it."

"Fine then it has to be the last dance, I refused to go because we had an argument, it was stupid, and I mucked up my last night with him alive."

"When?"

"16th March, here in Dorset"

"Then we'll go there, there's a wardrobe through there" He pointed under the console. "I'm sure the Tardis will have found you something." He smiled as he ran around the console and whirred the Tardis into life.

It had been an hour since Ada had left to go down into the wardrobe and the Doctor was bored, he'd tinkered with everything he could possibly have tinkered with. He was slouched back into his chair solving a ruby cube trying to beat his personal best time when she finally appeared again. She looked beautiful in the RAF uniform which mysteriously appeared in the wardrobe in the right size and ranking for her and her hair pinned up in victory curls.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling

"You look… lovely?" The Doctor tried to think of the correct descriptive word and blushed when she smiled back at him.

"I'm nervous" She sat next to him. "What if I just cry when I see him?"

"You mustn't tell him his future, please just treat this like your last night with him. Don't be nervous. You'll be great" The Doctor reached for her hand and held it tightly "Now come on, we're missing time to dance"

They went into the village hall which was a sea of Navy RAF suits both women and Men alike, she scanned the sea of navy before she saw her fiancée

"James!" She shouted running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Ada? Is everything alright?" James asked worried

"Everything's fine, I'm sorry I was mad at you." She kissed him

"I'm sorry too, I'm glad you came to see me. Look, I just got my papers I'm going away tomorrow. I don't know when I'll get back"

"That doesn't matter my love, lets just enjoy tonight" She caressed his cheek and pulled him onto the dance floor. She looked over to see the Doctor dancing in the most uncoordinated, gangly way.

She and James danced all night and she stayed in his arms all night, her heart sank as the last song was called. It was a slow dance and she held him tightly throughout, not wanting to let go of him. When the evening was over the Doctor signalled that it was time for them to go, so she held James and kissed him.

"I love you so much, please stay safe and come home to me" She began to cry.

"Don't cry I'll be back before you know it." He wiped her tears away and kissed her back "I love you, and the day I get back you'll become my wife."

"Yes, I can't wait"

She walked away and followed the Doctor back into his Tardis where she cried harder

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said glumly.

"No these are happy tears I promise, our last night together has been perfect." She smiled and accepted the Doctors hug. "I just wish I could be there when he died, I'd hate for him to be alone."

"You can"

"I don't know when or where, it would be impossible."

"I'm the Doctor, nothing is impossible with me" He smiled "One moment"

He pulled a phone from the console and dialled a number.

"Ah Winston! It's the Doctor" He winked at Ada "You owe me plenty of favours young man, now I need a time and place of death for a Flight Lieutenant James Thorne."

He waited a couple of minutes before taking a pen from his pocket and wrote down some information onto his hand.

"Are you ready? This could be sad"

"Yes, I'm ready" She nodded

They took off and Ada was thrown about the Tardis before it came to an abrupt stop.

"He should be right outside, but you haven't got long. Go to him." The Doctor urged.

Ada took a deep breath and stepped outside of the Tardis, her stomach lurched as she looked across to the mangled spitfire. She ran over and pulled the top latch off where James was slumped

"James!" She cried "Oh James"

"Ada?" James said puzzled "I must be in heaven." His voice was weak, he clearly didn't have long left.

Ada felt his pulse it was weak, and his breathing was heavy.  
"Yes you're in heaven my darling, we're together. We'll always be together forever, I love you so much you're the only man for me" She cradled his body as she perked on the edge of the aircraft.

"Ada… I … love you, keep safe" James smiled weakly with his green eyes looking up at hers before his eye lids grew heavy and slowly closed.

Ada sobbed as she held his body in hers and she brushed his hair away from his face, she kissed his cheek lightly and made her way back to the Tardis. The Doctor was waiting for her at the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm glad he didn't die alone, thank you Doctor"

"What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure" She sighed "All I know is how to fly planes, but I doubt women will be allowed to fly anymore with the men home"

"Well you can always fly the Tardis… come with me, you can go anywhere you like in time or space."

_Thank you for reading! I meant to write it as a one off story, but if there's enough interest I may have some ideas to expand on _


End file.
